Episode 2-39
Leez mistakes Sagara for a test supervisor and greets her. She asks Sagara for instructions. Sagara realizes that Leez is wearing the Golden Knight, and attacks Leez to get it. Outside, Asha and Yuta are discussing the Temple of Chaos's apparent lack of security. Asha explains that nobody dares to steal the Sword of Return because the culprit will be killed on sight to retrieve the sword. The sword also a disadvantage to superior suras because it also negates their own regenerative abilities. All gods and suras who held the sword met untimely ends, save for Kali herself. People suspect that Kali made it so on purpose. Yuta asks if others are unaware that the sword can pierce through the realms. Asha confirms this, noting that she never heard about it until Yuta told her. She concludes that suras do not seek the sword because they are unaware of this function. Yuta then asks Asha what she will do when Leez gets the sword. Asha says that she will take revenge on the sura that destroyed Leez's village, but she is unable to name the next target. She recalls her younger self covered in blood. Yuta concludes that she is being prevented from speaking again, and asks if the sura she spoke of is very strong. He claims he can beat a 4th-stage rakshasa if it is focused on transcendentals. At that moment, he sees Claude holding up a message asking to talk to him, so he excuses himself. Left alone, Asha notes that Leez will soon be in possession of the Sword of Return. Thinking back to her encounter with Claude, Asha wants to ensure that Leez is not abandoned. However, she hears loud noise coming from the test location. Sagara has caused a lot of damage to the temple interior trying to kill Leez. She is unable to use attack transcendentals because of the Chaos barrier. Leez's bracelet is turned off, so Sagara deduces that she ran out of vigor. The nastika attacks again, and Leez is worried about her test time running out. Her bracelet turns black. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted April 29, 2013): ** (Sagara thumbnail): Before Sagara noticed the bracelet, if Leez had said the words "You're pretty"...? lol (This may be a reference to when Kaz called Sagara pretty, sparing himself and the nearby crowd from instant death. ) ** Click here for the t-shirts ~~ blog link (Yes, the shirts are still available for purchase in South Korea.) ** (Leez bows to Sagara): lololol. There were lots of people who predicted this would happen. They were right. It's in Leez's nature to greet a person and bow 90 degrees. lololol ** (hypothetical thief being pursued): If you steal the Sword of Return, you will be executed. There will be no court or judge. Even if you want to be shown mercy, you can't return the sword without being killed as the owner. It's a sad rule~~ ** (cup of coffee): Asha enjoys drinking coffee. Black coffee. In Ep.60, she only talks about coffee when others are eating meat around her in that expensive meat buffet restaurant. E.g. when Agwen says "the meat is really good," Asha replies with "the coffee is good." lol *** + The reason that the coffee cup becomes empty is because time has passed and someone drank it all~~ *** + Someone told me to look at the replies on Ep.60, so I looked. lololol. What is that lololol (If you click on the Naver link in the infobox at the top and scroll through the comments all the way back to 2013-04-29, you can see a few hundred posts with Asha's words "커피가 맛있네요" - the coffee is good.) * Reminder of the ways to remove the Golden Knight: see Ep.32. * Sagara was, in fact, after God Kubera's items from the start. * Asha is once again prevented from speaking. See also: Asha Rahiro - Notes * This flashback, like her previous flashbacks, probably occurred in the year N5. * A continuation of Asha's flashback, in which she cuts her hair, can be seen in a later episode. Currygom left that part out of this episode because she felt it didn't flow well. References